Of Knights and Musketeers
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: La nuit, Aramis rêvait d'aventures, d'un château, d'un royaume, d'un roi et d'une reine à protéger. Il rêvait de sa vie. Seulement quelque part, ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Ce n'était pas le bon château, pas le bon royaume, pas le bon roi et certainement pas la bonne reine. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'Aramis soit le bon nom non plus - ou était-ce Lancelot ?


**Voici ma contribution aux mousquetaires et à merlin... franchement, avec le même acteur faisant Lancelot et Aramis, comment peut on ne pas faire de cross-over ?**

**Aucun pairing (ou alors cherchez avec un microscope)**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Souvenirs<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'il était jeune, Aramis faisait des rêves la nuit, des rêves incroyables. Il rêvait de combats, d'aventures, d'un royaume, d'un château, d'un roi et d'une reine à protéger. Il rêvait de chevaliers et de camarades avec qui il partirait dans des quêtes fantastiques. Il rêvait de noms et de visages qu'il oublierait le matin venu. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal de rêver de choses si réelles, et quelque part il pensait pendant quelques folles secondes que ce n'étaient pas de simples rêves mais peut-être des souvenirs. Mais c'était stupide, et si quelqu'un l'entendait en parler, on le traitait de fou.<p>

Aramis passa son enfance, son adolescence à se penser fou. Puis il devint un mousquetaire, et se dit que peut-être ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs mais des prévisions. Il vivait ses aventures, ses combats, ses quêtes fantastiques... seulement, cela lui semblait décalé, faux. Ce n'était pas le bon royaume, pas le bon château, pas le bon roi, ni la bonne reine, et pas les bons camarades. Pas les bons visages, pas les bons noms. Même son propre nom sonnait faux. Cependant il n'en connaissait pas d'autres. Alors il se convainquit qu'il n'était pas fou, juste très imaginatif, et passa à autre chose, continuant sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

><p>Quand cela se produisit, ce fut si rapide qu'Aramis avait cru rêver – à nouveau. Seulement il était bel et bien éveillé, et il venait bel et bien de voir cet homme dans la foule. Ce n'avait été qu'un instant. Une seconde. Une silhouette parmi tant d'autres, et le bref aperçu d'un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie – mais qu'il connaissait, et si cela faisait de lui un fou alors il était fou mais il le connaissait et il n'avait pas réfléchit. Athos et Portos étaient grands, ils se débrouilleraient sans lui. Il avait juste hélé ses camarades, sautant au sol avec souplesse.<p>

- Je vous rejoins plus tard, une affaire à régler ! Avait-il lancé.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, de réagir, il avait laissé sa monture et ses camarades derrière lui et avait détalé dans la foule, à la poursuite de l'homme mystérieux, bifurquant à droite et à gauche dans les ruelles. Rapidement néanmoins, il se retrouva perdu. Trop de rues, trop de possibilités, trop de gens... Il courrait après une illusion. Aramis s'arrêta enfin, avec l'envie de rire de lui-même et de pleurer à la fois. Oh, quelque part il avait su que ce serait vain. Qu'il chassait un simple rêve, un espoir de comprendre. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas fait, et avait continué à chercher une piste.

Parce qu'il connaissait cet homme. Il se fichait complètement de savoir qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il se fichait de savoir que _lui_ ne le connaissait sûrement pas. Parce que la nuit il rêvait toujours. Il rêvait d'un pays qui n'était pas la France, d'un ordre de combattants qui n'étaient pas les mousquetaires, d'un roi qui n'était pas le roi Louis, d'une époque révolue, d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne... mais qui semblait trop familière pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris.

Mais il avait vu l'homme de ses rêves, l'un de ceux dont il oubliait le nom, le visage, la voix et tous les traits de personnalité. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait reconnu.

Et il allait lui demander des réponses.

- Excusez moi, mais êtes vous perdu ? S'enquit soudain une voix inquiète, masculine, dans un français avec un léger accent chantant.

Aramis se tourna pour répondre, rassurer ce gentil inconnu. Il avait conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou, perdu et confus. Il se sentait fou. Mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme de ses rêves. Il reconnut immédiatement les cheveux noirs, les pommettes saillantes, les yeux bleus cobalt, la peau pâle, les lèvres trop pleines, l'air chétif masqué par un air noble et pourtant sincèrement bon. Et il était peut-être fou, vraiment, mais à ce moment là il fut certain que ce n'était pas l'homme de ses rêves mais celui de ses _souvenirs_.

Seulement il n'était pas fou, et il le comprit immédiatement. Car l'homme devant lui était tout aussi surpris de le voir mais _lui aussi le reconnaissait_, il le voyait sur son visage. Aramis déglutit, son regard se fixant dans celui de son vis à vis, et il sentit qu'une part de lui-même commençait à rentrer à sa place. Il sentit quelque chose dans son esprit tenter de forcer le passage, tenter de se faire connaître, et une soudaine migraine le prendre – il dût poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour ne pas chanceler, et songea qu'il était étrange pour un homme si frêle d'être si solide.

_- Lancelot_ ? _Est-ce toi _? Murmura soudain l'homme, avec une pointe de choc et d'inquiétude, et en anglais.

Et Aramis – ou bien était-ce Lancelot – se demanda depuis quand il comprenait l'anglais aussi naturellement que le français, et depuis quand il avait deux noms et... La part de lui-même qui avait cherché sa place pendant toute sa vie la trouva d'un coup, et le dernier barrage dans son esprit céda aussi facilement qu'un fétu de paille face à un torrent. Une myriade d'images l'assaillit, et il dû se cramponner à l'homme – Merlin, lui souffla son esprit – pour ne pas tomber. Il reconnut ses rêves. Ses souvenirs.

Un village, une attaque, des mots sans aucun sens, un château blanc, un sourire niais, des yeux bleus, une bête fantastique, des flammes, des combats, des yeux dorés, une silhouette féminine, un dragon d'or sur un tissu pourpre...

Une liste de noms qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier – comment avait-il pu oublier – et...

Lancelot – ou bien était-ce Aramis – ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer. Il sentit à peine les bras de l'homme se refermer autour de lui, le retenir dans sa chute. Puis ce fut le noir.

Le noir, les rêves et les souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Son premier souvenir est celui d'une petite maison de campagne et d'un couple qui sourit malgré le dru labeur et la terre sur leurs vêtements. Il reconnaît le visage de ses parents, et se prend à penser qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux qu'il a dans cette vie. Sa mère l'appelle <em>Lancelot<em> et il oublie Aramis l'espace d'un instant.

Il a sept ans quand sa mère meurt de maladie, lors d'un hiver trop rude. Elle laisse son fils et son mari, et la petite maison de campagne semble bien vide soudain. Parfois, _Lancelot_ a peur de son père lorsqu'il boit trop le soir, mais au final l'homme qu'il devient n'est pas violent, juste triste, et s'endort avec le nom de sa mère sur les lèvres. Rien ne sera plus pareil, mais il est jeune et il espère.

Tout le village brûle, et la petite maison aussi. Il y a des cris, il y a des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent. _Lancelot_ n'a que neuf ans, et il est terrifié, caché dans le placard. Son père lui a dit de ne pas bouger, et lui a promis qu'il reviendrait. L'enfant sait que c'est un mensonge, parce qu'il avait la même voix que sa mère quand elle lui a promit qu'elle irait mieux.

Deux jours plus tard il réussit enfin à se libérer du placard. Il trouve son père avec d'autres hommes, morts et couverts de suie. Du village il ne reste que des ruines, et de la petite maison qu'une pièce avec un placard. _Lancelot_ pleure beaucoup, longtemps, puis se promet de ne plus le faire et de devenir plus fort. Plus fort que les bandits, plus fort que tout le monde. Il ne pleurera plus.

Le travail à la ferme est difficile, et fatiguant, mais _Lancelot _a quinze ans, des muscles et il a besoin d'argent pour manger et pour s'acheter une arme. Il a besoin d'une épée pour devenir chevalier. On lui dit qu'il ne réalisera jamais son rêve. Il n'écoute pas, et s'entraîne avec un bâton quand il le peut, en rêvant de Camelot. Il deviendra chevalier, il le sait.

Quand il a vingt ans, il quitte la ferme pour se rendre à Camelot. Tous lui rient au nez, mais il est jeune, déterminé, et il a un rêve. Merlin est le seul qui lui dit qu'il peut le faire, quand il le sauve du griffon dans la forêt. Camelot est immense, magnifique, et _Lancelot_ sait que s'il le peut, il restera ici toute sa vie. Merlin croit en lui. Guenièvre aussi. Naïvement, il y croit aussi.

Mentir à Arthur laisse un goût amer dans sa gorge, et _Lancelot _ne reste pas chevalier longtemps. Guenièvre est déçue, lui aussi, et Merlin culpabilise. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, songe-t-il, il a crut en lui et c'est assez. Alors qu'il rassemble ses affaires pour quitter Camelot, il se demande ce qui va lui manquer le plus : la ville resplendissante, la promesse d'aventures, le bon Merlin ou la belle Guenièvre.

C'est Guenièvre qui va le plus lui manquer, décide _Lancelot_ alors qu'il charge le griffon, allant vers une mort certaine.

Combattre pour de l'argent et pour lui-même a quelque chose de sale mais de réaliste. _Lancelot_ pense souvent à Camelot et aux chevaliers lorsqu'il reçoit un sac d'or pour le duel illégal qu'il vient de remporter. Il pense à Merlin, se demande s'il est toujours en vie et son secret toujours intact. Il espère qu'il utilise ses dons pour protéger Guenièvre. Il se demande s'il les reverra un jour.

Il les revoit, et Guenièvre est plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, même enlevée par des bandits. Bien sûr, Merlin et Arthur viennent la sauver, et ils sont tous les deux plus courageux et plus forts – chacun dans leurs domaines – que la dernière fois. Le prince lui demande de revenir, mais _Lancelot _voit bien que Guenièvre l'aime, autant qu'elle aime le faux chevalier, et il ne veut pas lui infliger cela. Il ne peut pas lui demander de choisir entre lui et Arthur. Alors il s'en va.

_Lancelot_ pense souvent à Camelot, pendant ses voyages. Il pense à Guenièvre, et espère qu'elle est heureuse avec Arthur, qu'elle l'a oublié. Puis il pense à Merlin, et s'en veut un peu parce qu'il n'a pas laissé le prince ou la belle servante seuls, mais il a laissé le sorcier et son secret. Il se promet que rien que pour ça, rien que pour son ami, un jour il retournera à Camelot. Parce que Merlin ne mérite pas d'être seul comme lui l'est.

Il rencontre Perceval lors d'une attaque de bandits sur un petit village, dans un royaume lointain. Cela ramène des souvenirs, mais _Lancelot_ n'en parle pas. L'homme est clame, peu bavard, mais fort, valeureux et avec un sens de l'humour que l'on apprend à apprécier. Ils deviennent amis, voyagent ensemble, à la recherche d'une place pour eux dans ce monde trop vaste. Au moins, songe-t-il, ils ne sont plus seuls.

Quand la lettre de Merlin arrive, _Lancelot _n'hésite même pas. Son ami a besoin de lui. Arthur, Guenièvre, Camelot ont besoin de lui. Quand il annonce son départ à Perceval, l'homme emballe ses affaires et sourit simplement. « Une quête pour Camelot, son futur roi, et le serviteur plus courageux que n'importe quel chevalier du monde ? » Demande-t-il « Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. ».

La coupe de vie se vide, et _Lancelot_ se prend à penser qu'il est enfin heureux, à sa place ici. Il a manqué de mourir, ils ont tous manqué de mourir, mais il le referait cent fois s'il le fallait. Merlin aussi a l'air heureux, et quand il sourit avec soulagement à son ami, le chevalier songe qu'il ne partira plus jamais. Il restera, pour protéger Guenièvre quand Arthur ne le peut pas, et pour apporter à Merlin la compagnie dont il a besoin. Parce que le sorcier est l'homme le plus brave qu'il connaisse, celui d'entre eux tous qui mérite le plus d'être chevalier, et qu'un homme pareil ne devrait jamais se sentir seul et incompris.

Tous les jours, _Lancelot_ voit Guenièvre et Arthur ensemble. Tous les jours, il voit Perceval rire avec Gwaine et les autres chevaliers. Cela fait mal, et il s'en doutait mais ce n'est pas moins douloureux. Parfois, la douleur est trop forte, et il se prend à vouloir partir, loin de cette solitude qu'il ressent. Avant de se souvenir que s'il part, il laisserait Merlin seul à son tour, et ça il ne le peut pas. Alors il va voir son meilleur ami, et tous les deux se réconfortent mutuellement dans la solitude que les autres ne comprendraient pas.

Deux ans passent, et _Lancelot_ se voit avancer vers l'ouverture entre les mondes comme dans un rêve. Il sait qu'il laisse derrière lui une vie inoubliable, et des camarades incroyables. Arthur, Perceval, Gwaine, Léon, Elyan. Il laisse Guenièvre derrière aussi, et une part de lui est égoïstement soulagée de penser qu'au moins il ne souffrira plus. De savoir que c'est la fin.

Il n'aurait pas dû regarder en arrière, car le soulagement se teinte de culpabilité lorsqu'il croise le regard de Merlin. Soudain, il n'est plus égoïste parce qu'il veut partir, mais égoïste parce qu'il veut rester, et ne pas voir le désespoir dans le regard bleu de son ami.

Mais il ne peut pas rester, comme il ne peut pas sacrifier quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il avance.

Il laisse Merlin derrière.

Seul.

Morgane le fait revenir, un jour, ça a l'air d'être des années plus tard, ou seulement des secondes, et il n'a conscience de rien. Il ne capte que des images floues, des sentiments et des ordres que son corps obéit malgré lui. Il sait qu'il fait du mal, et il sait que le seul qui peut l'arrêter est Merlin. C'est pourquoi quand il rouvre une dernière fois les yeux, dans un bateau funéraire, et qu'il voit son ami, il dit la première et la seule chose qu'il peut dire.

Pour l'avoir arrêté. Pour le libérer. Pour tout ce qu'il a accomplit en secret. Seul. Pour ne pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé tomber, tout ce temps auparavant.

- Merlin. Merci.

_Lancelot_ ferma les yeux.

Aramis rouvrit les yeux

* * *

><p>Aramis rouvrit les yeux.<p>

Dire qu'il était désorienté était un euphémisme. Il n'était même pas certain de qui il était. Est-ce qu'il était Lancelot ? Est-ce qu'il était Aramis ? Est-ce qu'il était les deux ? Mousquetaire ou chevalier, français ou anglais, mort ou vivant ? Est-ce qu'il venait juste de rêver, ou bien est-ce que c'était la réalité qui le rattrapait enfin, lui rendant les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure qu'il avait oublié ? Perdu comme il l'était, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce fut la voix de Merlin qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois. Déclara-t-il doucement, dans le même français chantant qu'auparavant. Tout va bien ?

Lancelot se tourna vers l'homme, gardant le silence, se demandant distraitement quand est-ce que Merlin avait appris à parler français. L'ancien serviteur n'avait pas changé. Enfin, si, mais pas autant que ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Certes, ses vêtements étaient largement plus luxueux qu'à l'époque, et s'il en croyait le décor de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était largement plus riche même. Mais sinon c'était exactement le même Merlin, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même visage anguleux et jeune, les même yeux bleus cobalt, le même air de solitude mais de vivacité.

Il aurait pu lui poser beaucoup de questions. Il aurait pu demander à Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, comment pouvait il être là, était-il le même qu'il y avait maintenant bien trop longtemps, ou était-il une nouvelle personne comme Aramis l'était. Il aurait pu lui demander s'il était riche, comme le suggérait ses habits et sa demeure, ou s'il était toujours le serviteur de quelqu'un d'influent. Il aurait pu demander s'il était toujours Merlin, et si lui-même était toujours Lancelot, ou bien est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux changé de nom. Il aurait pu demander comment il avait pu avoir deux vies différentes, et quel nom était le sien, et laquelle était la vraie. À la place, il dit simplement.

- Alors je suis mort.

Merlin resta un instant silencieux, avant de sourire gentiment et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit dans lequel Lancelot avait été allongé. Non, pas Lancelot, décida-t-il. Lancelot était mort, désormais il portait un autre nom. Et visiblement, ils suivaient tous deux le même mode de pensée, car le sorcier arqua simplement un sourcil.

- On dirait, oui. S'amusa-t-il, ses yeux s'illuminant de la même façon qu'ils le faisaient toujours, comme s'il saisissait une blague que personne d'autre ne comprenait. Quel est ton nom, désormais ?

- Aramis. Sourit le mousquetaire, faisant mine de tirer un chapeau imaginaire. Le tien ?

- Toujours Merlin. Répondit l'homme, et cette fois il y avait un éclat mélancolique dans ses yeux. Merlin Emrys. Merlin Ambrosius.

Aramis arqua un sourcil à son tour, mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de serrer l'épaule de son ancien camarade avec amitié. Cela répondait certainement à plusieurs de ses questions. C'était Merlin, le même Merlin que toutes ces années auparavant, quand tous les deux étaient anglais et servaient un roi qui promettait d'être le plus grand de tous. Comment il avait survécu toutes ces années, tous ces siècles, à voir ceux qu'il aimait mourir un à un, Aramis ne le savait pas, mais au moins il semblait qu'il avait mit sa longévité à profit : le nom Emrys et Ambrosius étaient des noms de familles nobles influentes dans une bonne partie de l'Europe. Leur renom et leur richesse n'était plus à faire, et leur influence et pouvoir encore moins. Il était possible que même les membres de la royauté soient moins importants qu'un membre de cette famille.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Avoua au bout d'un moment Merlin, fixant son ami.

- Et jusque là je pensais être fou, et je pensais que les humains avaient tendance à mourir après un siècle. Rétorqua Aramis. Visiblement, nous avions tort tous deux.

Le rire qui échappa à Merlin était rafraîchissant et ramenait trop de souvenirs d'une vie passée. Aramis ne put empêcher son propre rire, et bien vite les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pliés en deux sur le lit, à rire comme deux fous. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de la raison pour laquelle ils riaient, mais cela faisait vraiment du bien, et le mousquetaire avait l'impression que son ami sorcier n'avait pas rit ainsi depuis trop longtemps. Vu l'air surpris de la femme de chambre non loin, il avait raison sur ce point. Finalement le rire s'éteignit lentement, les laissant dans un silence confortable, amical.

- Que fais tu en France ? S'enquit soudain Aramis, curieux.

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe de mes domaines, employés et de toutes les affaires que j'ai. Répondit Merlin, haussant les épaules. Je suis là depuis plus de deux semaines incognito, maintenant, et je repars demain pour l'Allemagne.

- L'Allemagne ? Répéta le mousquetaire, impressionné. Tu sais parler allemand ?

- Je parles de nombreuses langues. S'amusa le sorcier.

- Je vois ça. Approuva Aramis, se demandant s'il parlait aussi bien l'allemand qu'il parlait le français.

- Et toi ? S'enquit son ami, désignant l'uniforme des mousquetaires plié sur une chaise non loin du lit. Je vois que tu continues de servir ton pays et ton roi.

- Pas le même pays, et pas le même roi, mais oui. Sourit l'homme, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais crois le ou non, je suis meilleur avec un mousquet qu'avec une épée désormais.

- Dis moi si je me trompe, mais tu as l'air aussi un peu plus libertin, non ? S'amusa Merlin.

- Je suis français, Merlin, bien sûr que je suis plus libertin ! Fit mine de s'offusquer Aramis.

Cela tira un nouveau rire à Merlin, et bien vite ils étaient en train d'échanger des anecdotes sur leur vie de tous les jours et sur la vie qu'ils avaient connu ensemble. Aramis raconta les aventures des mousquetaires, les disputes quotidiennes avec la Garde Rouge du cardinal – Merlin émit un reniflement méprisant en révélant qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié l'homme, qui lui rappelait Agravaine, l'oncle d'Arthur. Il lui révéla aussi qu'il n'aimait pas le roi Louis, trop gamin pour gouverner un pays proprement. Ils rirent ensemble des exploits de Portos et d'Athos, les meilleurs amis d'Aramis et les meilleurs mousquetaires de la garnison.

En échange, Merlin lui raconta l'évolution de Camelot après sa mort, jusqu'à Camlann et la mort d'Arthur. Il lui raconta ensuite plusieurs de ses péripéties et voyages autour du monde entier, les gens qu'il avait croisé, qu'il avait parfois aimé, les malheurs et les bonheurs, les paysages incroyables, les cultures exotiques, les événements historiques qui marqueraient le monde à jamais et ceux qu'il serait le seul à se rappeler. Il lui conta les gens qui avaient aidé à construire l'empire de relations et d'influence qu'il dirigeait actuellement, il lui relata le monde magique et les guerres secrètes qui opposaient les mages noirs et les sorciers de tous les jours. Il lui expliqua la communauté magique et les écoles enchantées qu'il avait aidé à construire en secret.

Ils passèrent peut-être des heures à parler l'un à l'autre de leurs vies respectives et de ce qu'ils espéraient encore faire pendant qu'ils étaient sur cette terre. Aramis arqua un sourcil quand Merlin lui avoua qu'il avait prit des cours de combat et qu'il se débrouillait bien – il avait eut des siècles pour s'entraîner, après tout. Le sorcier se mit à rire quand le mousquetaire déclara qu'il ne se marierait sûrement jamais parce qu'il aimait bien trop les femmes – et que souvent celles qu'il aimait était impossibles à atteindre. Ricanant, il lui fit remarquer qu'il ressemblait plus à Gwaine qu'à lui-même en disant cela, ce que son ami décida de prendre comme un compliment, du moment que ce n'était pas pour décrire sa consommation d'alcool.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand enfin il cessèrent de parler. Ils avaient changé de pièce entre temps, et Aramis était habillé. Ils avaient mangé, pris le thé – habitude anglaise, s'était moqué le nouvellement français, mais il avait bu tout de même. Et finalement, le mousquetaire avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de prendre congé.

- Athos et Portos doivent me chercher. Fit-il, désolé de devoir s'en aller si tôt.

- Alors ne les fais pas attendre. Sourit sincèrement Merlin, quoique lui aussi était triste de voir l'heure de la séparation sonner déjà. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, Aramis.

Son ami sourit. Merlin avait passé tout l'après-midi à se reprendre parce qu'il manquait de l'appeler Lancelot. Ce n'était pas forcément gênant, mais le mage avait insisté que s'il préférait Aramis alors il l'appellerait Aramis. Le mousquetaire se leva, pour prendre le sorcier dans ses bras en une accolade amicale.

- Moi aussi, Merlin, moi aussi. Répondit-il sincèrement. Qui sait, peut-être un jour nous reverrons nous à nouveau ? Si tu passes en France, viens me voir aux quartiers des mousquetaires.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Opina son ami, avant d'ajouter. Et toi, si tu as un problème, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un message ou à invoquer mon nom. Tout pour mes amis.

- J'y songerais. Promis Aramis. Prends soin de toi.

- Et toi. Sourit Merlin. Ne fais rien de stupide.

- Moi ? Jamais. Rit le mousquetaire.

Sur ces bons mots, il prit congé de son vieil ami, malgré le sentiment de culpabilité à la pensée qu'il le laissait à nouveau seul. Mais il rejeta ce sentiment. Merlin savait prendre soin de lui, après tout ce temps. Et lui... Il avait une vie à mener, une vie différente de l'ancienne.

Une vie de mousquetaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ?<strong>

**Je ne prévois pas de suite, mais c'est la rentrée, et qui dit rentrée dit travail, et qui dit travail dit inspiration. Donc oui, je peux vous garantir un ou deux chapitres/OS de plus, peut-être la semaine prochaine. Donc n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fic de près, et à laisser des reviews.**

**Je vous rappelle que j'écris gratuitement, et que mes seules récompenses pour mes efforts sont les commentaires que vous laissez. Pensez y ! ;)**

**A bientôt, peut-être ! :D**


End file.
